


Reminder

by ladydragon76



Series: Reminder [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from nkfloofiepoof: something fluffy with Trailbreaker and Soundwave<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Trailbreaker, Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I’ve never written Trailbreaker before. He was one of those characters that just didn’t capture my interest as a kid. That said, I’m just guessing at his personality, and running with the prompt. ^_^ It went a little angsty-fluff on me.

It didn’t matter that they were Decepticons. At least not in this moment.

Trailbreaker had no idea how _Soundwave_ had not yet detected him, but he wasn’t curious enough to fuss over it. This was his, admittedly probably really unhealthy, way of relaxing and remembering what he was fighting for.

They were Decepticons, but they were a family. They were everything he had always wanted, minus the loving bondmate helping him raise their sparklings. Once a month, at least that Trailbreaker knew of, Soundwave brought his family to this secluded meadow. He sat with his back against a tall, thick tree trunk, and watched, or sometimes read from a datapad while his creations played.

Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage would gambol through the tall grass, and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw would dive and swoop at them. They played Tag, and stalked and tackled one another, and behaved like the younglings they were for a few precious hours.

Trailbreaker would watch them and pretend, just for a little while, that there was no war. That in the next battle he wouldn’t come up against those younglings and have to choose loyalty to his beliefs over a young life.

Eventually the sun would dip lower in the sky, the shadows in the meadow would grow long, and Soundwave would stand. There were always sighs, and even some whining, and then the slow sulky trod of younglings that didn’t want to stop having fun. Soundwave would pack them all safe inside his chest, then take off, and Trailbreaker would remain still for a good while longer to be sure, then leave as well.

What was different about this time was that when he stood and turned to go back to the road, he came nose to chest with Soundwave.

“Uh oh.”

“Your presence here; accepted.”

“It… is?”

“Two conditions,” Soundwave said. “Continue non-interference.”

Trailbreaker nodded. He didn’t want to distract the younglings’ play.

“Never reveal location to others. _Any_ others.”

“Won’t tell a single spark, ‘Bot, ‘Con, or Neutral,” he promised.

Soundwave gave Trailbreaker a single short nod, then took off again. Trailbreaker cycled his vents, slowly releasing the tension suddenly discovering Soundwave behind him brought about. That answered one question, but brought up a new one.

What made Soundwave decide to let an Autobot watch his creations play?


End file.
